The present invention relates to printed note processing machine and system that performs a receiving teller process for deposit of printed notes including currency bills.
In depositing money in a bank or its alternative money exchange system, it has typically been conducted that deposited currency bills are all identified with and categorized into authenticated notes (including damaged notes), unauthenticated counterfeit notes, unidentifiable notes, and rejected notes due to an overlap of more than one notes or a canted posture of notes.
It is also very common that any printed note recognized as the counterfeit note, the unidentifiable note, or the rejected note but the authenticated note is returned as the unacceptable to a customer.
It is a crime to use counterfeit notes, and when currency bills used for payment or deposit in a bank are recognized as counterfeit notes, the currency bills must be cautiously examined if they truly are counterfeited notes. The counterfeit and unidentifiable notes might be a real proof in judging that the suspected of counterfeiting is guilty.
In the state of the art, proposed and well known is a money order teller machine capable of examining deposited paper notes to give a warning if any of the notes is recognized as highly suspected of being counterfeited (see Japanese Patent No. 3,368,906).
Such a prior art printed note deposit machine immediately returns the counterfeit and unidentifiable notes without a temporary capture, and hence, an opportunity to identify them and then a proof of a crime are lost.